


Late Nights Alone

by janetcarter



Series: The Greatest Adventure [5]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen, Insomnia, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: The baby wasn't even here yet and it was already preventing Lyta from getting sleep.
Relationships: Lyta Alexander/G'Kar
Series: The Greatest Adventure [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740013
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Late Nights Alone

**Author's Note:**

> For the Bad Things Happen Bingo prompt "Insomnia."

It really wasn't very convenient that at a time she needed energy most, she couldn't get herself to sleep. G'Kar's snoring wasn't helpful, but it was far from the only issue. Besides, if she was being nice his snoring sounded more like purring. It'd long ago stopped being a problem under normal circumstances.

This was just… anything but normal. She had a Human-Narn hybrid growing in her uterus and it was draining away any drop of energy she had to spare. Really not the kind of situation she thought she would've landed herself in, even if her first meeting with G'Kar should've been a warning.

She sighed and tried once again to get comfortable despite the baby's restlessness. It was hard enough finding a position that agreed with her when she'd gotten so huge, but the constant kicks made sleeping impossible. That, and the fears of everything to come. Once the baby was here, _really_ here, Lyta's last countdown began.

Looking over to G'Kar, she considered waking him up just so she wouldn't be alone with her thoughts. But… she wasn't _really_ alone, was she?

With a hand on her swollen stomach, she hummed the lullaby G'Kar often sang, rolling the sensations toward the baby like waves. She could feel its excitement quell, but the sensation of familiarity seemed to keep the song from its fully intended effect.

Even worse, the baby decided to use her bladder as a pillow.

She forced herself to get up, which wasn't an easy feat at this point in her pregnancy, and made her way to the bathroom.

On the way back, something in the viewport caught her eye. 

The galaxy ahead of them was a luminescent swirl of indigo. After so long in space, of course these things got old, but… sometimes, those flecks of gold against the darkness could still be breathtaking; especially when sharing it with someone new.

With a hand on the curve of her bump, she passed the sensation on.


End file.
